


i will break you down (give it to me baby)

by haeflower, kanbinana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Na Jaemin, Use of the word daddy, Wow why did I do this, also use a condom kids, and slut, oh gosh this is worse than i thought, oh theres one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeflower/pseuds/haeflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanbinana/pseuds/kanbinana
Summary: Jaemin couldn't help it. There was justsomething, something so alluringly innocent about the cute boy in his chemistry class.Something was in that boy that he wanted to break, so, so painstakingly slow, until there was nothing left remaining but the carnal haze.





	i will break you down (give it to me baby)

If someone were to ask Jaemin how he ended up here, pressed up against a very cute, very inexperienced stranger in his very cramped flat, he would honestly say that he had no idea. 

Come to think about it, 'stranger' wasn't the best term to use. Jaemin knew who he was, of course he did. Lee Jeno, who sat in the front row next to chatterbox Lee Donghyuck, who always came top three during exams, who most certainly was _too nice_ and _too good_ to be associated with infamous troublemakers like him. 

"Ah," a soft whimper. "P-please."

Deep brown eyes locked with his own, overflowing with carnal desperation and lust. 

"Already, baby?" He chuckled, his mocking tone eliciting a delicious whimper from Jeno. "But I'm barely touching you."

"I- I-"

Jaemin shuts up Jeno's stuttering with a bruising kiss, messy, wet, unlike anything Jeno has ever felt before. Jeno's control on the kiss diminishes, allowing Jaemin to map out every unexplored crevice in his mouth like a man starved. He feels the younger's hands, higher and higher, raising his shirt above his head and-

"F-fuck!" Jeno almost screams, breaking off from the kiss to throw his head back against Jaemin's neck. 

Teasing fingers pinch his nipples, pace quick and grip harsh. It's too much. It's not enough. He needs more. 

"Sensitive?" Jaemin hums to himself in amusement. "I wonder."

Jaemin presses his mouth against Jeno's nipple, delighted at the reaction he receives. The elder, positively wrecked underneath him, thighs shaking, eyes cloudy, face flushed prettily and breathless. 

"You could come like this, couldn't you?"

"I don't- I don't know. Please Jaemin."

"Please what, baby?"

"T-touch..." Jeno trails off, cheeks growing redder. 

Jaemin sighs, almost disappointed. "How am I supposed to give you what you want if you won't tell me?"

Jeno hiccups. 

Fuck, he was going to cry. 

"Fucking please, Na Jaemin," He says, eyes watery. "Touch me, ruin me, do _something_. I'm begging you."

Jaemin cock grows harder at the words. Fuck, he wants to absolutely devour Lee Jeno. 

"Such filth, coming from such an innocent face," Jaemin growls. "I love it."

He carefully removes Jeno's pants as well as his own clothes, smirking upon noticing the distinct wet patch on the flushed boy's boxers before taking it off completely. 

"Don't stare." Jeno whines. 

"Why shouldn't I?" He mused. 

"I-it's embarrassing."

"What is? That you're already so worked up, just from a little bit of kissing and touching?" Jaemin comes closer. "Or, are you embarrassed because you want me that badly? Because you want to be filled, again and again until everyone here knows that you're my bitch. Mine."

Sweet sounds fill up the cramped space once more, and, oh. Jeno was crying. 

"Fuck. I want that, I want everything, Jaemin."

And who was he, really, to deny him?

With one hand playing with Jeno's balls, his other carefully reaches for the bottle of lube in his pocket, squeezing a generous amount into his palm. 

"This might hurt a little, okay? Tell me if you want to stop." 

His soft words even surprise himself. Usually, Jaemin didn't care about his hookups, even foregoing a goodbye after the deed was done. But whatever. It must be because Jeno's a virgin, not some willing stranger he picked up from a dingy party. Must be. 

"Y-yeah."

Slowly, Jaemin pushes a lubed finger into Jeno's tight, awaiting hole. The latter yelps in response, causing Jaemin to freeze. 

"It's okay. Keep going. Was just surprised, s'all." Jeno reassures, breathless, ruined. 

Soon, it becomes two fingers, then three, then four. Jeno was panting, staring up at Jaemin with eyes of pure, unadulterated lust, no trace of innocence left in his wanton gaze as Jaemin's fingers press _just right_ against his prostate. 

"I'm gonna, g-gonna-"

Jaemin pulls his fingers out, causing Jeno to sob. 

"Daddy... Baby was so, so c-close. Please." He begs. 

Fuck. "Yeah? Baby wants daddy's cock?"

"So bad. F-fill me up. Make me yours."

His cock enters Jeno's fluttering hole, moaning at the sheer tightness. Pleasure overtook his mind, his only thought remaining _Jeno, Jeno, Jeno._

Despite his urge to thrust recklessly and ruin the boy, he knew he had to be careful about this. His pace started off slow, measured, much to the annoyance of the whining boy beneath him. 

"I won't break, Jaemin."

"Yeah?" Jaemin smirked. 

"Jaemin, Jaemin- AH!" 

Jaemin's thrusts turn ruthless, unrelenting, deep, hitting Jeno's prostrate perfectly. His cock wasn't the longest, but it was thick, hitting all of Jeno's sensitive spots with ease. He had no mercy, swallowing up the elder's cries with a breathy kiss. 

"You take cock so well, Jeno. Made for it, weren't you, fucking slut."

Jeno's eyes roll to the back of his head at the degradation. 

"Y-yes! Your slut, j-just your whore." He whimpers. "Fuck–! I- I'm c-close."

"Already? How pathetic."

Jeno sobs in response, his hands grasping his cock, pumping in time with Jaemin's thrusts. He keens, stares up, and looks straight into Jaemin's eyes as he comes, and comes and _comes._

Jaemin groans at the sudden tightness, pulling out of Jeno's pliant hole to quickly jerk himself off. 

The elder whines, slapping Jaemin's hands away. He takes his reddened cock into his own palms, pace fast and hard, and Jaemin comes, spurts of white landing on Jeno's chest and face. 

"That," Jeno breathes out. "Is not as easy as people make it look."

"You're kidding. You're a natural. The way you-" Jaemin begins, only to be cut off by a hand on his mouth. 

"S-shut up! Don't you dare say anything about that! I need to let what I just said die forever, thank you very much." Jeno scrunches up his nose in disgust. Cute. 

And suddenly, he realises why he was so stupidly soft earlier. Damn. 

"I–" Jaemin blushes, unexpectedly shy. 

"Hmm?"

"Would you, maybe, wanna go out after this? We'll get cleaned up first, obviously! But there's a café down the road and-"

Jaemin's rambling gets cut off with a peck on his cheek. 

"Na Jaemin, I'd love to." Jeno smiles blindingly, and, well, it'd be cute if there wasn't _literal_ come on his face. "Let's go! Last one to the bathroom is paying!"

"Hey! You can't do that!"

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [kanbinana](https://twitter.com/kanbinana)
> 
> soooo i listened to [boyness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYsIN0Hc7NA) and got a _little_ carried away. i now regret everything. *sobs*  
\+ why do i always end my fics with kisses on the cheek???? (･_･)


End file.
